The Deep Darkness
by Warfell of the Damned
Summary: Hotaru was always afraid of her dark side. And now that strange presence inside her woke up. The Dark Spirit is planning something really bad... Will Setsuna be able to help Hotaru defeat the demon from inside her? * My first creation here. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening of Darkness

No one knew, but secretly, Hotaru was afraid to look into the deep darkness… It didn't matter, was it the darkness of the night, the darkness of a demon… She was afraid. Because she was the One… The One who saw the bond, between those darknesses and the deep darkness of herself. It's the dark side of herself, she was really scared of… Everything else was just consequences of that fear.

Hotaru was taking a walk with Setsuna.

-Hotaru?- said Setsuna.- I heard you scream tonight. What troubles you?

-Nothing,- Hotaru whispered.

-I though we agreed, that we will never lie to each other.

-Yes… Yes, we did,- Hotaru said silently.- Okay… I think _I_ trouble myself.

-What do you mean by that?- Setsuna said and look around the silent alley.- Let's go to that restaurant. We can talk about this over a cup of tea.

The two young women went inside the restauraunt. It's interior seemed beautiful for the two. Everything was filled with red and colours similiar to it. There were dark brown oak tables everywhere. On each of the tables stood a beautiful boquet of little red roses, put in a orange glass vase. The tables stood around the walls of the square room and in the center there was some sort of scene. On that scene there was a big brown piano. Some famous pianist were playing it. Hotaru liked the calming music.

The two chose a table in the corner of the room. When the waiter came they ordered a cup of tea each. Two girls listened to the beautiful piano song quietly until the waiter came back with their beverage.

-So…- Setsuna began.- What did you mean by saying that you trouble yourself?

-At least a part of me really does,- Hotaru nodded.- You see… I've never told this anyone before… When I call upon the Senshi within, I feel a third presence inside me. A disturbing and frightening presence. I sense the Destroyer of Worlds.

-And that's how it supposed to be,- Setsuna said drinking her tea.

-It is?- Hotaru looked surprised.

-Yes. Because the Destroyer of Worlds, the Dark Spirit _is_ a part of you. Just like the Creator of Worlds, the Angel of Light.

-But I've never sensed the good presence before. Only the… destructive one.

Now, Setsuna looked frightened.

-Now _that_ isn't very good,- she whispered.- You are Sailor Saturn, the keeper of harmony in all the worlds. When one world reaches the limit… There is a limit. When that limit, the world is in its worst state… So, when one world reaches the limit Sailor Saturn shows up as the Dark Spirit and devastates the planet. After the "purge" that world wont see even a little life for a while. But the devastation isn't pointless. There must be doom and destruction, so there could later be rebirth. When the time of rebirth comes, Sailor Saturn returns to that world as the Angel of Light and starts a new life there. So Sailor Saturn… I mean you must keep harmony by destroying and, later, reviving. If you can't keep harmony between those two presences inside yourself, how can you hope to keep harmony in all those millions of planets?

-Well…- Hotaru whispered.

-No. I do not expect an answer. But you must find that harmony within yourself. And that is a task you must complete alone. Good bye, Hotaru. I will wait you were I always do. I will see you again, when you will have that task done.

Setsuna quickly raised from the chair, nodded to Hotaru and left the restauraunt, after paying for the tea.

"Did I scare her?" Hotaru thought, sitting on a bench in the park.

"Yes, you did." the answer was said by someone in her head. "You're evil."

"No! I am not good… but I am not evil either! Who are you?!" Hotaru looked frightened.

"I am you. A part of you. A part of you who knows everything, to be exact."

The mysterious voice in her head was silent for a while, but then it spoke again.

"I know what you are thinking. I know your every thought, every dream, every fear, every… desire. I know everything about you, as well as you don't know anything about me. I am the one you are so scared of."

"No, you are not!" Hotaru closed her eyes and covered her head with her hands.

"Yes, I am and you know that. You're just afraid to admit it. But you have no choise. You do not exist as a person with free will anymore. You are completely under my command."

"No… NO!" Hotaru tried to deny the fact, that this strange spirit was controlling her, but her self esteem and belief in the Light slowly faded.

"You see? Your fading in my presence! Where's your good side now?"

"I don't have a good side." Hotaru forgot what Setstuna said and gave up fighting. "I don't have the Angel of Light inside me."

That's exactly what the spirit needed – Hotaru's belief that she is nothing but darkness. Then, Hotaru entered some sort of trance – she quickly raised from the bench, her eyes looking straight ahead, but not seeing anything… The girl screemed in pain and fell to the cold cement. In fron of the weak figure of Hotaru stood someone confident, someone determined, someone… evil. This strange person which was hiding in shadows was the being Hotaru was so afraid of.

-Get up. Follow me.

Hotaru obeyed, like she wouldn't have a will of her own. She followed the Destroyer of Worlds to the deep darkness of the sleeping city.


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Begins

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Sailor Moon. If I would… 

**NOTE: **K… The 2nd chapter of my first story here… Don't be very mad, but there's not much action in this one. It's mainly dialogs, but… I promise the 3rd chapter will make up for this. PLEASE read and PLEASE review.. Cuz I'll have to stop writing if I won't get reviews. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna just woke up from the trance. She looked around. The Sailor was sitting on the floor in an old room. The walls were hidden behind dirty purple drapes, hanging from the ceiling. In each corner of the room there stood an old little table. All four of them were identical. On every table there was an opened green glass bottle. It seemed, that the strange blue fog cloaking the room was coming from those bottles. There were many little lights in the fog. The trance took a part of Setsuna's memory away, so she thought that those lights were some sort of spirits, calling to Sailor Pluto. However, she was wrong. When Setsuna looked closely, she saw that those lights were nothing but the peacefully glowing ritual candles. And then she remembered…

_When Setsuna left Hotaru at the restaurant, she wondered the empty streets for the whole night. Setsuna was thinking about what's happening to Hotaru. And the more she thought about it, the more certain she became that it is very dangerous.__ Just after the dawn Sailor Pluto came to a decision – she decided to ignore all the rules and restrictions, but help her friend, help Hotaru fight the battle within her. Setsuna found an old empty house in the outskirts of the city. The house looked creepy, and if that wasn't enough to scare away any unwanted visitors, Setsuna let out a rumor, that it is haunted. She needed that building for her uses. Five days Setsuna hided in that house, trying to figure out, what can she do. A few times she went to the city to visit the library. The librarian was a close friend to Setsuna, so she helped the Sailor find the books she needed – old books, forgotten books, hidden books, books that contained forbidden secrets. Finally, Setsuna got those books and returned to the old house. She dedicated the last of the five preparation's days to study the information those old books contained. When the sixth day came, she knew everything she needed to help Hotaru. But before that, she needed to find out where Hotaru is. Willing to do that, Setsuna found an empty room in that big house and prepared it for the ritual, she was going to perform. And then Sailor Pluto began the spell. She went into a trance…_

Setsuna raised from the ground and left the room. She went to the kitchen and started making her tea.

"I can't find her." Setsuna thought. "I was so close to her… And then she disappeared. She disappeared into something overshadowing what's left of her presence. Something made of deep deep darkness. How, for God's sake, can I help her if she's vanished from the face of the world?!"

The Sailor put some tea leaves into the cup and filled it with the boiling water. Setsuna put the tea cup on a big, long table and sat down on a chair next to it.

"I can't alert the girls… This has to stay a secret. But then how… There is no other way. I'll have to search for her "manually". Though, because of that overshadowing thing, I feel it's gonna be very dangerous."

Setsuna finished her tea and went outside. She called upon the Senshi powers and went to the city.

-Won't the other Senshi be looking for you?- asked the Dark Spirit.

-Only Sailor Pluto. She wouldn't dare to tell the others. She thinks it must stay a secret.- answered a girl from the shadows.

That girl was Hotaru. Her empty eyes was looking at the dark figure but didn't see anything. It looked like she's been hypnotised.

-Very well, then.- the Destroyer of Worlds nodded.- I am familiar with that Sailor Pluto. There is not much she can do to me. What I am afraid of, is that she wouldn't call Sailor Mercury. Nevermind… You see, girl, this world is like something I've never seen before… I can't unleash my destructive power here. I need to find out why… And I need to learn how to break those seals. separating me from my power. And _you _will help me.

-Anything you say, Master.- Hotaru said.

-Good…- the Spirit laughed.- Everything's going according to plan…

Sailor Pluto has found the last place, where Hotaru has been before she disappeared. Setsuna traced her friend's trail from the restauraunt, which lead her to a bench in the park. The Sailor became suspicious when she saw a mark on the cement in front of the bench, left from something similar to a small explosion. Setsuna didn't know yet, but in the center of that burned spot a few days ago stood the Dark Spirit. She was inspecting the black spot when she heard a monstrous scream. Sailor Pluto quickly looked to the sky and saw two strange flying creatures getting closer every second. And they didn't look friendly…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, did you like it? It was pretty long, but I've tried to get the best of it. Read and Review please :).


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Unfold

**NOTE: **Here it is, the 3rd chapter… I promised you it will have more action. Well, I'm a man of my word :) . Read and Review please.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna sat down on the bench tired from fighting those creatures. Now, they're lifeless bodies were laying on the cold cement.

"What's happening with me?" Setsuna thought. "I've fought demons before… So why was I so afraid of these creatures? Yes… They were somehow different… different from the other demons. When I looked into those terrible eyes, it seemed like they would be only a _part _of something far greater, a part of some deep darkness…"

-_Well, they are,- _said a voice from behind.

Setsuna turned her head quickly, but she saw no one.

"Oh, great. Now I must be hearing things!"

Sailor Pluto went to the creature she left alive to give him a few questions.

-What do you know about Hotaru?- asked Setsuna aiming her staff at the demon.

-_Do you really think I'm gonna tell you?- _whispered the creature without even moving his mouth.

-Yes, I do.

A flash came out from Sailor Pluto's staff and the monster screamed in pain.

_-You'll have to do a lot better than that,- _he moaned suffering.

After a few more flashes the creature agreed:

-_Fine! I'll tell you everything!_

-I repeat my question – what do you know about Hotaru?- asked Setsuna again.

_-Hotaru is gone! She doesn't exist! The Deep Darkness has her!_

-The same deep darkness which you are a part of?- asked Sailor Pluto curiously.

_-Yes! My master has her! Hotaru's gone! She doesn't exist!_

-What did your master do to her?

_-Nothing. Everything what's happened to her was self-inflicted. She left everyone and everything by free will._

-You're lying! Hotaru would never do that!- shouted Setsuna furious.- If she doesn't exist, than what does your master have? You said he has her!

_-Yes, he does! He has Sailor Saturn, not Hotaru! He has only a vessel, full of his will!_

-So he's controlling her?

_-You can say that,- _answered the demon.- _Now let me go!_

-Oh, I will let you go! Rest in peace, foul beast!

One more flash came out from Setsuna's staff. This one was bigger, with more power. And it was the last one to that creature of darkness.

Setsuna was shaking in anger.

"Some sort of demon has Hotaru and it's my fault!" she blamed herself. "If I wouldn't have left her at that restauraunt none of this would have ever happened! No… There's no time. Hotaru is in danger. Get a grip, Setsuna!"

Sailor Pluto went to that direction, from wich the demons came from. She had a determined look in her eyes.

*

-Sailor Pluto is stronger that I thought…- said the Dark Spirit silently.

-Should I confront her, Master?- asked what's left of Hotaru.

-No, Hotaru, no… Tell one of those demons to spy on her and inform me if she gets too far. I can't let her find my hiding place before I'm ready… But I have a task for you too, Hotaru. I need you to find the location of the Central Crystal. The only way to destroy this pathetic planet is by using that Crystal. Now go! And be quick!

-Anything you say, Master,- replied Hotaru and left.

Time from time there were moments, when Hotaru got her conciousness back. When she left the Destroyer's room and closed the door such moment came.

"What… I have to find Setsuna!" thought Hotaru.

The girl ran out of the building, where the Dark Spirit was hiding. She called upon the Senshi powers and became Sailor Saturn. Now she could feel where Sailor Pluto was. Hotaru quickly found Setsuna walking in an empty street. Sailor Saturn came out of hiding right in front of her friend.

-Hotaru!- said Setsuna surprised.- What are you…

-There is no time!- Hotaru interrupted.- Look, you have to get Sailor Mercury! That's the only way you will be able to find me and defeat that… Oh no…- Hotaru felt her conciousness slipping away.- Hide! Better yet – get out of here!

Setsuna didn't know the reasons but obeyed to what Hotaru have said. When Sailor Pluto was gone, the Dark Spirit regained control of Hotaru again.

*

-Ami!- Setsuna shouted running to her friends house.

The door opened and Setsuna saw Sailor Mercury standing in the corridor.

-Setsuna! Come in!- invited Ami.

The two Sailors sat on the sofa in the living room talking about what happened.

-So you are saying…- said Ami,- that Hotaru has been kidnapped?

-Yes, something like that,- Setsuna nodded.- I think her dark side, you know, the Destroyer of Worlds, woke up and maybe even left her body.

-You think that the Destroyer has Hotaru?

-From what one of those demons said, it looks like that's exactly what happened. And you know what was even stranger? I just met Hotaru! She looked perfectly normal, but then sent me away to you for some reason. She said that's the only way to find her and defeat her kidnapper.

-Well… If the Destroyer is an Ancient Spirit, then I can help. Follow me.

Ami and Setsuna wen to the attic. Sailor Mercury opened an old trunk there and showed two items to Setsuna.

-These are something my grandmother left me,- said Ami.- I think she was a sorceress or something. She told me that I should use these when I encounter an Ancient Spirit with bad intentions. When used properly, this pencil should draw a map on this old piece of paper, showing where the Spirit is. And this dagger is the only weapon that can damage the Spirit.

-They look really old…- said Setsuna.- Should we try it out?

Ami said "Yes" and written "The Destroyer of Worlds" with her grandmother's pencil on that old paper. Then Sailor Mercury put the pencil down and waited for something to happen. And something happened – the pencil started moving by itself. It was drawing a map. When it was finished, Setsuna took the map at looked at it.

-It's that old half-destroyed building! The one made of those red bricks!- said Sailor Pluto.

-Oh, I know that one!- Ami nodded.- Should we call the other girls?

-No! This has to stay a secret. Let's go, Ami.

The Sailors took the old dagger and left.

*

-Master, I know where the Central Crystal is,- said Hotaru.- What a coinsidence – it's underground, right below this building.

-Excellent,- said the Dark Spirit.- The Sailors are coming. You and the demons try to hold them off. I'm going to the dungeon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes, if there are some – I really need to work on that. The 4th chapter should be up soon. Review Please. Please Review. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Following the Spirit

**NOTE: **The 4th chapter, finally… It took me pretty long to write it :). The story's pretty much closing in to the end… R&R please.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Be carefull, Ami,- said Setsuna when they reached the building.- The Dark Spirit may know we're here.

-How, Setsuna?- asked Ami surprised.

-Trust me – there are many ways to locate a person… I even used one of them.

Sailor Pluto looked around and went to the door of the old house. When she was just about to open it, Ami shouted:

-Sailor Pluto! Look out!

But this time Setsuna reacted too slow. Someone threw out a little ball through the window in the second floor. That ball fell to the ground and shattered to pieces. From the inside of the ball came out a thick, black fog and surrounded the two Sailors by an unbreakable wall. Ami looked arround and saw they they were in a clearing of the fog, but that little clear area was surrounded by a wall of black and grey smoke.

-What happened?- asked Sailor Mercury.

-I don't know,- said Setsuna puzzled.- But I'll try to see what's behind that wall of fog.

Ami watched her friend disappear in the dark smoke when she heard a sound behind her. When she turned around, she saw Sailor Pluto standing there, looking very confused.

-This is… strange,- said Setsuna.- I went there… and I came out here. This is really strange. Wait! What was that?

The Sailors heard some sort of scratching underground. And then a strange shadow came right out of the earth. The demon howled when he saw the Sailors. It was a sign for the other creatures. Suddenly, the clear area stretched out and was filled with all kinds of demons, coming out from the ground. There were shadowy ghost-like creatures, demons that Setsuna saw in the park and many more.

-Look! What is that?- said Sailor Mercury pointing at the fog wall.

Something was coming out of there. Something very similar to…

-A dragon!- shouted Setsuna.

It really was a dragon. A big black dragon, with gigantic wings and golden eyes. The creature was glowing with some sort of demonic silver light.

And then the battle began. There howls, screams, roars, slashes, flashes, beams… It was a very chaotic battle. Fortunately, it ended with Setsuna and Ami as the winners. The ground was covered with black dust – the remains of the demons.

-They were sent to slow us down!- said Setsuna.- Something must be happening inside that building. And the Dark Spirit doesn't want us to interfere.

-Oh, we will interfere,- said Sailor Mercury.- Look! The wall of fog is disappearing!

After a few minutes the fog was gone. The Sailors went inside the building. When they looked around they saw that they were standing in a dark corridor with a few dozens of doors.

-Which door?- asked Ami confused.

-I wish I knew,- said Sailor Pluto.

The Sailors checked a few rooms but they were empty.

-Wait!- said Setsuna.- Let's have a look at your map.

Ami gave her friend the piece of paper. Now it showed the inside of the building.

-Yes…- said Setsuna looking at the map.- This door is the one we need! It's marked red in this map.

Sailor Mercury opened the door and saw… another corridor. A very long corridor, but this time – with no doors.

-That's strange,- said Ami.- This house didn't look so big from the outside. No way such corridors would fit in it…

-I think the Dark Spirit remodelled it,- whispered Sailor Pluto.- According to the map there is another door in the end of this corridor. Let's go.

Ami looked around and saw that this place is much more tidy that the other corridor. The first hallway was covered with dust and dirt, there were a whole city of spiderwebs hanging from the ceiling. But this place… This place was sparkling clean!

Finally, the Sailors saw a big door at the end of the corridor. When they opened it they saw a roomy hall. The only reason why the girls could see anything there was candles, floating all around the hall, because there were no windows. In the center of this chamber was a big wooden chair. And some teenage girl was sitting there…

-Who are you?- asked Setsuna.

Because of the darkness the Sailors couldn't see that girl's face.

-You can call me Hotaru,- said the girl.

When she raised from the chair the hall was lighted up with a strange glow coming out from the walls. She really _was _Hotaru!

-Hotaru…- whispered Sailor Mercury.- What are you doing here?! Quickly, let's go!

-No,- said Hotaru calmly.- The Hotaru you know is gone. I am a servant of the Master.

-You serve the Destroyer of Worlds?!- asked Setsuna.- But what about that time in the street… You told me to find Ami!

-What are you talking about, Sailor Pluto? No matter… I'm not here to chat with you two. The Master asked me to stop you, before you get too far.

-You wouldn't do that, Hotaru!- said Sailor Mercury.

-Yes, I would.

Sailor Saturn attacked the other two Senshi. At first, Ami and Setsuna only dodged Hotaru's attacks – they didn't want to hurt their friend.

-We won't fight you, Hotaru!- said Ami.

-Then you will die!- Sailor Saturn replied.

-Setsuna, she's possesed!- shouted Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Pluto pointed her staff at Hotaru. Then, a magical rope came out of Setsuna's weapon and wrapped around Hotaru. Now she couldn't move. When Sailor Saturn was falling to the ground she accidentally dropped the Silence Glaive. Ami took the weapon and threw it to the other side of the hall.

-I'm sorry, Hotaru,- Ami said,- but we can't let you free yourself.

Setsuna looked at the map and ran to the chair in the center of the hall.

-It says that there is a hidden trap door under here!- Sailor Pluto said and threw the chair away.- Ami, come on!

Sailor Pluto knocked to the ground with her staff – and the trap door opened! The two Sailors saw a staircase going down. They went down the stairs and looked around.

-We're in the basement,- said Sailor Mercury.

-Yes,- Setsuna replied.- Look!

Sailor Pluto pointed to a hole in the wall, possibly made by an explosion.

-That's where the Dark Spirit went?- asked Ami confused.- It makes no sense! Why would the Destroyer go dig tunnels underground?

-Really, why?...- said Setsuna puzzled.- Wait… No! The Central Crystal!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it. Sorry, if there's any mistakes. The 5th chapter shouldn't take so long to write as this one. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5: The Chamber of Eternity

**NOTE: **Yeah… I said the 5th chapter want take so long to write as the 4th… Well, I was right after all. The problem is, I was away for really long, so I couldn't write this quick. Well, anyway – here it is, the 5th chapter, for you to enjoy! (Read and Review please)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailors Pluto and Mercury were walking in a dark tunnel.

-What is the central crystal?- asked Ami.

-A long story… But I'll tell you it on the way to the Crystal Chamber,- Setsuna replied.- The Central Crystal was made many centuries ago to protect this planet from the Destroyer of Worlds. The magicians – yes, magicians – who made the Crystal was trying to find a way to prevent planet Earth from reaching the limit. I think you know all about the limit? And they succeeded. Though, the Central Crystal has power to any of the Destroyer's actions, but it also destroyes any chance of the limit being reached here. You see, the limit can be reached only in the places where the Dark Spirit can do her job. So… You can say that the Central Crystal is a security system, protecting Earth from its doom. And now the Destroyer of Worlds is looking for the Crystal Chamber, where the Crystal is kept. The Spirit wants to destroy the Central Crystal so he could devastate our planet.

-Oh… But if the Crystal is meant to hold of the Destroyer, then how can the Spirit get even close to it?

-That's a mystery even to me… Well, I think that being with Sailor Saturn limits the Destroyer's power, so the Spirit would be vulnerable to the Crystal. But now, the Dark Spirit has seperated from Hotaru. This somehow gives the Destroyer immunity to the Crystal's power. Now we must stop the Dark Spirit, before it's too late!

*

The Dark Spirit gazed at the giant silver-coloured door. It was made of something familiar to a crystal, but still, that wasn't it.

-Now…- whispered the Destroyer.- How do I open you?

It seemed like the door was waiting for this question. It glowed brightly, and when the light disappeared, the Spirit saw to giant human-like creatures, with angel wings and heads of a falcon.

-_We are the Sanash'yi, Guardians of the Crystal Chamber,-_ said the two together.- _Who are you and why do you seek entrance to the sacred ground?_

-My name is Hotaru, I am Sailor Saturn, and I want to get inside the Chamber because…

-_SILENCE! YOU LIE! YOU SHALL BE NOT GRANTED PASSAGE INSIDE THE SACRED CHAMBER OF ANGELS, DARK SPIRIT! YOU ARE THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS! YOU ARE THE ARCH-NEMESIS OF THE POWER WITHING THE ROOM!_

-So, my lies didn't work…- said the Dark Spirit.- Very well then… LET'S FIGHT, SANASH'YI!

The battle began. The Guardians were shooting balls of white energy at the Spirit, but just when the blasts were about to hit the Destroyer, she faded in the shadows, forming her strange figure made of deep darkness elsewhere.

-I think it's time for me to attack,- laughed the Destroyer.- _LIGHTNING OF THE FALLEN KINGDOMS!_

The Spirit hit the Sanash'yi with her dark blue lighting flashes. The Guardians of the Crystal Chamber screamed and vanished in a bright glow. One of the Sanash'yi dropped a golden amulet. The Destroyer of Worlds took it and threw it at the door. Again the door glowed. When the light faded the door was open.

*

-Now which way?- asked Sailor Mercury.

They were standing in front of a crossroad. One tunnel was leading left and the other was leading right.

-Should we split?- wondered Ami confused.

-No! We can't. Wait… _Time Scout!_

Sailor Pluto raised her staff and two white doves came out of it. One of them went left and the another went right. Soon they came back and returned to the staff.

-We have to go left,- said Setsuna.

--

Soon the Sailors were standing in front of the opened door. They couldn't see anything inside the room because of a bright light coming out from there.

-The Dark Spirit is already there,- whispered Sailor Pluto.- Be ready to strike with the dagger at any time.

The two girls went inside the Crystal Chamber. When they got in the light suddenly disappeared. The Sailors understood now, that the glow was only a curtain meant to hide everything that's inside the Chamber. They looked around. It was a large hall. The walls and the floor were made of the same crystal-like material as the door. The ceiling was so high, that it wasn't visible from the bottom. There was some sort of green glow coming out from the walls. In the center of the Chamber there was a white tower. Something glowing was kept at the top of it.

-The Crystal Tower…- whispered Setsuna.- The Dark Spirit must be inside it, climbing the stairs to the top. We must do that too.

*

The Destroyer of Worlds was at the top of the Tower. His demon minions were still in the staircase fighting with the Guardian Angels of the Tower.

-The Central Crystal… At last…

The Dark Spirit went closer to the Crystal and shouted:

-_LISTEN TO ME, FORGOTTEN SOULS OF THE FORGOTTEN KINGDOMS! I CALL UPON YOU HERE AND NOW! COME FORTH, SORCERORS OF THE ANCIENT MIGHT, COME FORTH AND HELP ME PERFORM THE RITUAL OF SEALBREAKING!_

Thousands of ghost wizards dressed in white came out of nowhere, chanting a forgotten spell. The Destroyer joined them. Soon, the whispering became shouting.

*

The Sailors heard the voices coming from the top of the Tower.

-Ami! Hurry up! They began the ritual! We have to interfere or we will lose it all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know which chapter was your favorite one until now, but enjoyed writing this one the most! I hope you like it as much as I do! Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Battle of Angels

**NOTE: **Okay, it took me to write this longer than any of the previous chapters… Didn't think it would happen. Anyway, here's the final, 6th Chapter. Read, Review and Enjoy please!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ami! Hurry up! They began the ritual! We have to interfere or we will lose it all!

The Sailors were running up the stairs as fast as they could. The voices from the top were getting louder and louder. Setsuna worried, that they might be too late.

-Ami, please, hurry up!- shouted Setsuna as Ami was slowing down.- The ritual of Sealbreaking cannot be done! If the Dark Spirit completes it, all the protective power and magic will vanish from the Central Crystal. The heart of our world will be open for the Spirit to take! We've gone too far to stop now!

-I understand, Setsuna, I just can't keep this up!- Ami cried.

Setsuna shouted desperately. With the scream, she accidentally used her Time powers. The two Sailors looked around – it seemed like the time itself was slowing down. The rays of the Crystal moved slowly, the voices in the top spoke slowly too.

-Quick, Ami, this is our only chance! This Time Slow won't last for long.

Ami and Setsuna ran even faster. Just as they reached the top, the Time Slow magic faded. They looked around. There were ghost wizards in white everywhere – they were chanting a spell with unknown language. And just in front of the Crystal stood a dark figure. It was the Destroyer of Worlds.

-Dark Spirit!- Setsuna shouted.- Stop your ritual – we shall not let this pass.

The dark figure turned around and stepped out of the shadows. Finally, the Sailors could see her face.

-No! It can't be!- gasped Ami in amazement.

The Dark Spirit looked almost like Hotaru. The differences were that the Spirit was wearing a black Sailor uniform and her hair was longer and darker than Hotaru's. But the biggest difference of all was the Destroyer's eyes – while Hotaru's eyes were bright and shining with happiness, this creature's eyes were darkened by anger, grief and sorrow. Dark power was dancing around the Spirit, ready to be used against the two Sailors.

The Destroyer said something in the wizards' language. Then she walked closer to Ami and Setsuna and said with an angry voice:

-So… The great Sailor Pluto. I admire your wisdom and courage. You've found me. Hotaru said you would, but I didn't believe it. Well, I was wrong. And now you have Sailor Mercury, the only one who can defeat me with you. I made a big mistake. But I'm not going to make such mistakes again. Phantoms!

Ten mages dressed in black came out from the floor. They were wearing silver-coloured masks to hide their faces. And they attacked the Sailors, but mostly – Sailor Mercury. Setsuna was doing everything to protect Ami, due to what the Spirit said. Giant balls of purple lightning and black beams were the Phantoms' weapons. The Sailors were defending with magical shields and shining balls of light. The wizards' chanting and the Spirit's laughter added to the chaos.

The Phantoms fell and rose. The Sailors fell and rose. It was an equal match. But then something happened. Setsuna's hair painted silver, her Sailor uniform changed. She reached some sort of higher Sailor level. Now her attacks became much stronger – the Phantoms fell one by one. Soon, very soon there were none left. The Dark Spirit looked angry.

-You pathetic Sailor! How dare you?!- she shouted and blasted a gigantic flash of black lightning at Sailor Pluto.

The battle between the Sailors and the Destroyer began. The Dark Spirit was so quick that Ami and even the more powerful Setsuna were hardly able to dodge her deadly attacks, they couldn't even think about defending or counterattacking. The fight was hopeless for the two. The Destroyer of Worlds seemed unstoppable. Setsuna knew that even a little touch of the Spirit's magic would result in her lying dead.

But suddenly, the situation changed. A blast of purple energy came out of nowhere and wiped the Dark Spirit away. The Sailors looked around and saw Hotaru. One of the wizards used the confusion to grab the dagger from Ami's hand and break it. When Sailor Mercury understood what's going on, it was too late.

-Hotaru! What are you doing here?- shouted Setsuna.

-Helping you,- Sailor Saturn answered.

-You, betrayer!- screamed the Dark Spirit.- How could you free yourself from my power?

-It's something you would never understand,- Hotaru said.- It's friendship. The dagger is broken, but there are other ways to stop you, Spirit.

Hotaru casted a spell and the wizards faded screaming from pain.

-I don't need them to beat you!- the Destroyer said shaking with anger.

-No, you don't. But you won't beat me. You've already been beaten,- Hotaru answered calmly.

She went to the edge of the Tower.

-Good bye, Setsuna. Good bye, Ami,- she said.

Sailor Saturn jumped down from the tower and fell down.

-NO!- Setsuna screamed.

Sailor Pluto ran to the place where Hotaru stood and looked down. Hotaru's body was lying down there. She seemed lifeless.

-Setsuna, look!- Ami shouted.

The Dark Spirit was screaming in pain. She was on fire. Her eyes glowed. Then there was a big blast and the Destroyer of Worlds was no more.

-The Spirit couldn't live without Hotaru…- Sailor Mercury whispered.- That means…

-No…- Setsuna fell to her knees.

The two Sailors stood there silent for a while.

-She sacrificed herself so all of us could live…- whispered Ami.

-Wait… Hotaru?!- Setsuna shouted surprised.

Hotaru was floating above the Tower. No, it wasn't Hotaru. It was her spirit – the Sailors could see right through her. The spirit nodded and flew to the Central Crystal. She looked inside it and saw someone very similar to her, just with blonde, long hair.

-So this is where you have always been…- the spirit of Hotaru whispered.- My Angel of Light…

The spirit touched the Crystal. A glow surrounded her. The Central Crystal shined very brightly and then… the light was gone. In the place where the spirit was now stood the real Hotaru.

-Hotaru!- shouted Setsuna happily.- What happened?

-It's pretty simple,- Hotaru smiled.- When you left me there, something changed. I remembered what you said: "We don't want to fight you". I felt you two next to me. Our friendship freed my from the Dark Spirit's will. Then I came her. You see, the Destroyer of Worlds could only live while I'm alive – no matter, within me, or separated from me. So I jumped down. I was dead for a while. I was dead for as long as it took for the Destroyer to die. Then I appeared as a spirit. I knew that now I was alone – I've never had the Angel of Light within me, but then I didn't even have the Destroyer. I needed someone of those two spirits to live again. When I first saw the Central Crystal, I understood that somehow the Angel of Light was trapped within it – maybe it was the Destroyer's work. That's why she was never with me. And then I touched the Crystal – I freed the Angel and we became one. Now, because there are two of us, I live again.

-If only I'd guarded the dagger more carefully, you wouldn't have to do any of this,- said Ami.- I'm sorry, Hotaru.

-No matter, it's not your fault. The only thing that matters now is that the Deep Darkness of the Destroyer of Worlds is safely sealed deep, deep within me. So deep, that I will never be able to use the Deep Darkness of myself again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it is, the whole story. I really hope you liked it all. Don't forget to Review this please. I don't get a lot of Reviews some why… Well, I hope you enjoyed the Deep Darkness!

Warfell


End file.
